Echoes
by Maeve Leonard
Summary: *Revision* This is the way I see it. Therefore it must be right. If it's right...he'll understand.


Heya folks! It's me again...with another repost! Whee! R&R and all that. Uhm...yeah...I did a half ass job of editing this one. My spell check and I had a bit of a fight with the ~* *~ Hn. Well, whatever. Enjoy! Eventually I will go back to writing again. Maybe after I post this one.   
  
_Echoes_  
  
~*Woo hoo! Insane Quatre! There just aren't enough of these! Er, the best way to read this is as two different people. See, I wrote it as two different people. Insane Quatre and our Quatre. The primary speaker is Insane Quatre. Little bit yoai....perhaps. You decide. *~  
  
The smell of blood intoxicates my senses. Sweet bliss. I can taste the salty liquid run over my lips and I slip into a sickening Euphoria. I drink, and I drink, and I drink until my stomach hurts. My stomach churns. The acids threaten to burn right through me, and I will be exposed to all the world. But than I'd be right back where I started.   
Kindness got me no where. Kindness got him no where. Father is dead. Father is gone. Father ventured to that After Life that I so longed to venture too.   
I was created in *his* image. Not a God, no, no, my only God is a test tube. I was made in my Fathers image. Yet what do I look like? Nothing. Nothing like him. Yet I was meant to be in his image. Why? Why?! Why don't I look like him?! I was born a defect. I was born flawed. I was born in glass. I am a soulless being. One needs a soul to be kind.   
They will pay. They will pay for destroying my only God. My Father. My Kind Father. Dead by the likes of the fools. Colonies...protect colonies...protect murderers? I am the murderer. I was give the right to baptize the sinners in their own blood. Christians did it. Why can't I? My Gundam is my flaming chariot. This nameless Gundam....yet it has shown me. Shown me my true mission. My mission. Shown to me. My third eye, this Gundam. This Angel. Shown to me, and only me. And I will do I am asked. The colonies must be destroyed. They must pay. They must. They must. Sinners must die. Sinners will pay. Kind people...destroying kind leaders. Death to the kind.   
But what if _he_ sees me in this state? Shall I shame him? No, no he will understand. I know him. I know him. He *will* understand. I won't have to destroy him. He will see what I see. He is filled with anger as I am. I felt it. I felt it inside of me. He knows sinners must die. And than he will take the blood in with me. Bathe with me in the blood of all the people, the Kind Sinners. And I will watch him as he is pulled into the same extacy...extacy....beautiful ecstasy. And he too will drink till he thinks he can no more! He will understand, he will understand. I'll make him understand.....!  
  
----  
  
Why should I shed tears? _~"I hear voices"~_ I feel nothing. _~"They tear at my heart"~_ Yet why do I tremble? _~"It hurts"~_ I am not cold. _~"I freeze..."~_ Why should I be so weak? Father would not be happy with me being weak..._~"Father didn't want me to fight"~_ He was never happy with me. Never happy with me. Never. _~"Never"~_ I feel no sadness_ ~"Shame"~_ I feel no grief. _~"Hate"~_ I understand what I must do. _~"...must do..."~ _I understand. My Angel has told me. _~"Souless Being"~_ Invisible Angel. _~"Disgusting Machine "~ _Death to the sinners._ ~"Death..."~_ Let us bathe in their blood. _~"I am unclean "~_  
  
---  
  
I see them come. With two eyes. Only two. I know his voice before I hear it...little dove. Dove...come to play....play in the blood. _~"No!"~ _What's this? _~"No"!~_ Why do I fear?_ ~"Not him!"~ _Why do I hesitate? No, no, he will understand! I don't fear him! _~"He can't see me like this!"~ _ He will understand! _~"God, Trowa, get away from me!"~ _He will be cleansed with me! _~"God no, Trowa. Don't look at me!"~_ Why do I hesitate?! _~"No!"~_ Why am I weak?! _~"Trowa..."~ _ Trowa.... _~"Trowa...."~_ Trowa....  
I do hear you, Little Dove. I tell you this. I warn you. _~"Get away!"~ _I gave you warning!_ ~"Hurry!"~_ But you don't listen... _~"Why won't you listen?!"~_ I have no choice. _~"I tried to stop you..."~ _I tried. _~"Why didn't you listen?!"~_ I tried.   
  
Hateful Raven here to save you? _~"Heero?"~_ The disgusting dirty Raven posing as an Eagle. _~"No, Heero..."~_ Noble Eagle. _~"Get away from here!"~ _Ugly Raven. Ugly...Mockingbird. Be what you are, bird. Horrid creature. The Dove betrayed me, now so do you._ ~"I'm sorry..."~ _I feel no remorse._ ~"Allah, forgive me"~_ You see me as weak. _~"Heero..."~_ You see me as Father did. _~"I don't want to fight you"~_ The Dove didn't understand. The Raven refuses to listen. I am alone._ ~"Alone"~_ I alone can make things right. _~"Make it right"~ _The Raven must be destroyed. _~"I tried"~_ Raven, you don't understand..._~"Understand, please"~_ My Dove doesn't understand. I am alone. _~"Alone"~_ Alone. _~"Alone"~_ Alone. _~"Alone"~_ Goodbye _~"Heero."~_  
  
----  
  
My Dove has life! _~"No!"~_ I thought I broke its wings! _~"Trowa!"~ _No! The Dove is not the sinner!_ ~"No...Allah, what have I done..."~_ The Dove coos..._~"Trowa...."~ _Speaks kind words... _~"Trowa, stop...."~_ Speaks final words... _~"You can't die like this."~ _You can't die, Dove! _~"You can't die!"~_ I won't allow it! _~"I won't have it!"~_ This can't be happening! _~"Trowa!!!"~_ Raven, what are you waiting for?! ~_"Heero! Save Trowa!"~_ Save the innocent Dove, Raven!!! _~"Hurry and kill me, Heero! Save Trowa!"~ _Stop wasting your time with me, Raven...._~"Heero, I'm begging you...please...."~_ The innocent must survive...   
  
_~"Trowa has to survive...."~_  
  
---  
  
The Raven is wounded. _~"Heero?"~_ The Raven can't move. _~"Heero, say something..."~_ My Dove...._~"Trowa...are you there?"~_ My Dove didn't recognize me... _~"Trowa, you can't be dead!"~_ Redunant Soliders? _~"Trowa...I can't go on without you...."~_ I am nothing more than a redunant soldier... _~"Trowa, I need you..."~_ I am a souless being... _~"I need you here..."~ _I feel nothing... _~"I can't go on without you..."~_ I need no one... _~"You have to be here...."~_ I must punish the sinners..._~"I'm not fit to live..."~ _Where did I go wrong? _~"Forgive me...Trowa..."~_ It wasn't suppose to happen like this... _~"You weren't suppose to see me like this, Trowa..."~_ It was suppose to be bliss... _~"Foolish..."~_ Wonderous..._~"Lonely..."~_ Eden...._~"Paradise lost..."~_ Please.... _~"Trowa..."~_ My Dove..._~"Trowa..."~_ My..._~"Trowa..."~_ Forgive me.... _~"Trowa..."~ _Trowa.... _~"Trowa..."~_ Trowa.....  



End file.
